The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved diagnostic system for a DC-DC voltage converter that utilizes a pair of tri-state buffer ICs to independently control switches and integrated circuits in the DC-DC voltage converter, and to receive diagnostic signals from the DC-DC voltage converter.